


A Christmas Miracle

by heylittleangel



Series: Holiday Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (hopefully), Dean finally says the words, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, It's gross, M/M, They are so in love, small but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: A day to be marked: when Dean Winchester finally says "I love you".
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Holiday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579735
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, one more holiday fic. I hope you enjoy this one too, even though it's small. I liked writing this one and, as soon as I saw the square, I knew I had to write it like this. :)

“Remind me,” Dean says, staring at Cas with boredom. “Why the fuck are  _ we _ doing the Christmas shopping? I don’t remember saying I wanted to come.”

Cas sighs as he takes a cart from the long line outside the store, staring at Dean with his most  _ I’m too tired to deal with you _ . “Because Sam wants to do something nice for Christmas this year and we need to buy stuff for it. That’s why we are here.”

Cas walks away while Dean throws his head back, eyes rolling as he breathes in deeply. He shakes his head before following Cas, feet dragging as he does. He watches as Cas squints at the list Dean made before Cas  _ magically _ convinced him to come, while he could’ve been in his bed, watching stupid horror movies with dumb people trying to run for their lives, and eating junk food. Dean stops by the cart, resting his elbow on it while Cas murmurs to himself as he stares intently at the shelves.

Dean smiles to himself at Cas’s babbling.  _ How can someone be this cute while trying to choose the best option between peas?  _ Cas walks back to the cart, holding two cans of peas, lower lip between his teeth. He squints at them, as if they had done something incredibly offensive to Cas.

“Which one do you think is better, Dean?”

Cas holds the two cans in front of Dean, brows raised in expectancy. Dean shrugs. “They’re the same, Cas, just choose whichever.”

“They’re not the same, Dean. If they were, there wouldn’t be more than one option.”

“Of course there would. We live in a capitalist world, Cas, that’s just how things work. Those two are probably owned by the same company, so it  _ really _ doesn’t matter which one you’re gonna choose.”

Cas thins his lips and moves his gaze back to the cans. He moves his eyes rapidly between the two, deciding to the one in his right hand. He places it on the cart, returning the other to its place. He moves along the corridor, checking the list again. Dean chuckles lowly and pushes the cart to follow his boyfriend.

_ Huh, boyfriend, Sounds nice. _

Dean stops a few feet from Cas, who is now thoroughly examining some fruits. Dean checks potatoes and chooses the best ones so he’ll be able to do mashed potatoes for the dinner they’re apparently gonna have. 

He gets lost in thoughts while doing the math to know how many potatoes he’ll need and only realizes he can’t find Cas anywhere after a few minutes. He looks around. trying to find the damn trenchcoat in the middle of the crowd.

Dean groans when he can’t find him anywhere, and walks away, pushing the cart a lot faster than he normally would—and probably should. He makes his way to what he thinks it was next on the list: dressings. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Cas’s dark hair at the end of the corridor and his shoulders relax. He pushes the cart towards Cas, crossing his arms when Cas turns to look up at him.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, Cas. One minute you were there and in the next you were gone.”

Cas stands up, tilting his head at Dean. “I told you I was coming here, Dean. Remember? When I put the fruits in the cart and you were picking potatoes?”

Dean blinks a few times as he stares at Cas. “You did? Really?”

“Yes, and you said ‘okay’. You even nodded at me.”

“Wow, guess my memory is worse than I thought, then.”

Cas chuckles and places a hand on Dean’s arm. “I always knew you had a bad memory.”

He walks away as Dean turns to him, using his most offended tone, “Hey, not cool.”

Cas only chuckles more, making his way towards the next corridor. Dean shakes his head as he follows Cas. He stops again when Cas crouches to look more closely at the jars on the lowest shelf. Dean rests his elbow on the cart once again, staring at Cas being his weird self. He takes two jars in his hands, biting his lower lip while he considers which one he’s going to get, lips moving as he reads. 

Dean smiles at himself again, head tilting slightly as he stares at Cas. He starts to get lost in his thoughts about how the hell he managed to get someone as awesome as Cas in his life, failing to notice when Cas stands up and walks to him, missing the start of the sentence, “—maybe Eileen will like this one better. What do you think, Dean?”

“I love you.”

Cas freezes as he places the jars on the cart, raising wide eyes to look at Dean. Dean’s own start to widen when he realizes what he just said. “Oh, shit.”

“You love me?”

“I-I, uh, I, yeah, I-I mean,” Dean stammers. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them again, keeping his voice more steady, “Yeah, I, uh, I love you.”

Cas’s lips open in a big, bright smile. “Wow, I certainly wasn’t expecting that. I love you too, Dean.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I mean, we’ve been dating a couple of weeks already and we’ve known each other for quite some time too. Of course I love you.” Cas walks to Dean, placing a soft kiss on his lips, one hand on Dean’s cheek. “But I wasn’t expecting a confession out of you like that.”

“Oh, c’mon, you thought it was going to be a lot harder?”

Cas laughs. “Of course. You’re not exactly the most open person I know.” Cas gives him another kiss. “But it’s okay. We should mark the day. It’s not usual to have a Christmas miracle like that.”

Dean thins his lips and squints his eyes. “Shut up.”

Cas laughs again and walks away, pushing the cart as he makes his way to another corridor. Dean ends up smiling at himself again and starts to follow his boyfriend.

_ Lucky him for being so damn adorable. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
